In the construction of a cabinet, such as a household refrigerator cabinet, it is often desirable to provide a corner cap to cover the open miter at the corners of the outer case which is formed of prepainted metal sheet. In such cases, it is also desirable to provide a seal at the corners to prevent the leakage of insulating foam through the open miter during the foam-in process to insulate the refrigerator cabinet. It is further desirable that the corner cap be as thin as possible to present minimum interference with the gasket sealing effectiveness such as in the case of a refrigerator where the gasket around the door seals the interior of the refrigerator from the ambient atmosphere. In addition, the corner cap must be firmly retained so that removal is not possible without breaking the cap and, accordingly, the cap should be easily replaceable in the event it breaks during manufacture or during field service of the refrigerator. The corner cap must be able to tolerate case or cabinet dimensional variation as occurs in manufacture of the cabinet.
By my invention, there is provided a corner cap for a cabinet such as a household refrigerator cabinet and a method of assembly that accomplishes all of the above mentioned desirable attributes.